


Somebody To Love

by emquin



Category: 9-1-1 (TV)
Genre: Blind Date, Buddietines Week, First Date, Fluff, Getting Together, M/M, Matchmaking, Smut, Valentine's Day, buddie, buddietines, pinning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-15
Updated: 2020-02-15
Packaged: 2021-02-27 20:20:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,306
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22731643
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emquin/pseuds/emquin
Summary: In which Maddie sets Buck up on a blind date on Valentine’s Day and Buck only accepts because he’s trying to get over his crush on Eddie. And then...he sees who his blind date is.Blind Date - Buddietines Week Day 6
Relationships: Evan "Buck" Buckley/Eddie Diaz
Comments: 12
Kudos: 248





	Somebody To Love

**Author's Note:**

> This was not supposed to get smutty...but then it did and I have no regrets. Enjoy. 
> 
> Title obviously after the Queen song (mostly because I couldn’t think of anything else).

“You set me up on a blind date,” Buck said. “Seriously? And what is that supposed to do for me? Mads, that’s the last thing I need or want.”

His sister wagged her finger at him but she was grinning in that mischievous way that told Buck that she was up to something and that whatever it was, it just wasn’t going to be good for him.

“Look,” Maddie said, “I’m tired of hearing you complain about your crush on Eddie all the time. And since you’re convinced that he won’t feel the same way then the only way forward is for you to move on with someone else. Buck...I just want you to be happy.”

Buck sighed. They were in Maddie’s apartment and Buck had sort of whined a bit about how hopeless his crush was. Eddie had to be straight, after all. He had a son and he’d never spoken about liking men and Buck knew his luck and his taste in men. They nearly always turned out to be straight and unattainable. 

“Okay, so if I let you do this and it doesn’t work out then you get off my back?” 

Maddie rolled her eyes. “Yeah...alright,” she said. “But I have a feeling that you’re going to like who I choose.” 

“Not likely,” Buck said. 

Maddie didn’t bring the blind date up again for a few days and then on the night before Valentine’s Day, Buck received a text. 

_Your date is tomorrow. Wear that new shirt you bought the other day. And have fun._

Buck just sort of groaned at his phone and shrugged at Eddie when he looked at him questioningly. Chim just sort of laughed at him and nudged Hen which meant that Maddie had definitely told Chim about the blind date and he had of course shared with Hen. 

It was no matter...they would probably all discuss it over dinner or whatever on the shift after Valentine’s Day and his date. That’s how things went at the 118, after all. There were rarely any secrets. Buck was actually a bit surprised that he’d done so well with keeping his crush from everyone. At least, he hoped he had. 

He texted Maddie back. 

_You just had to pick Valentine’s Day didn’t you…_

Even though he wasn’t thrilled about the date, Buck figured that it was worth a try. He needed to make himself move on from his crush and if that meant going on a blind date that his sister set up, then that’s what it was going to entail. 

Maddie sent him the details on where the date was taking place. The reservation was under her name and she expected Buck to be there on time. 

Despite not being thrilled about the date, Buck still took the time to get ready. He took Maddie’s advice and put on the new shirt, it was button up, short sleeved, and maroon. Buck actually hadn’t been too into it when he saw it but Maddie convinced him to get it. He paired it with his favorite jeans. As he got ready, he couldn’t help but think about the last Valentine’s date he’d had. With Abby. That had been a mess and a half, he only hoped that the person Maddie had set him up with could help him out if he choked again...or better yet that there was no medical emergency at all. 

He arrived at the restaurant right on time. It was busy, but then it was Valentine’s Day. Buck actually ended up waiting in line to get to the host and as he did he took a glance around to try and see if he could find the person that he was supposed to be on a date with but around him were only couples. 

“Hi, can I help you?” 

Buck nodded. “Uh, yeah. Reservation for Maddie Buckley. My sister set up this blind date for me…”

The host smiled at him. “Yes, your date is actually already here.” She motioned for one of the waiters. “Table twelve.”

Buck gulped but he followed the waiter. He had to just hope for the best. If the date went well then it went well and if it went horribly then that’s what happened. Either way, it was one night and a few hours and Buck literally had nothing left to lose. Not even his heart. That kind of already belonged to someone else. 

“Here we are,” the waiter said. “And I will be right back. Enjoy your night.” 

The waiter stepped out of Buck’s way. His date was facing the other way and Buck had a moment to see him because it was definitely a guy. He was nervous, going by the way that his hand kept twitching on the table and it was clear that Maddie had gone through the trouble of finding someone that at least from the back looked a bit like Eddie. She knew what Buck liked. Buck didn’t know if that would be easier or harder. 

Taking a deep breath, Buck stepped forward. 

“Hi, I—” he had no words and his jaw could have been touching the ground for all he knew because this was not what he’d expected…it was not who he expected at all. 

“Buck,” Eddie said. “What are you doing here?”

“I — Maddie set me up on a blind date,” Buck said and he realized that he was in the way when a waiter tried to get past him so he slid into the seat across from Eddie. 

Eddie had sat up in the chair and he was leaning forward. “Chim set me up on a blind date,” he said. He was staring at Buck in wonder.

Buck burst out into laughter and he was sure the people at the tables around them were turning to look at them but he couldn’t help it because it had been a set up. Maddie knew how Buck felt and she’d made this happen as some sort of push to get Buck to admit his feelings and Eddie had been pulled along into the middle of it. 

“So...I guess the good thing about this is that we’re not on awkward dates with randoms,” Buck said. “Spending tonight with your best friend...not a bad way to go.”

Eddie sat back in his chair and his lips were pursed. “Buck...I think we have to be real here. Or maybe I do...I have to come clean. Tengo que decirte esto porque si no lo digo...me voy acer loco.”

[I have to tell you this because if I don’t say it...I’m going to go crazy]

“Eddie...I don’t speak Spanish,” Buck said. “But I know what loco means.”

Eddie sort of hung his head and when he looked back up he just sort of shook his head when he looked at Buck but before he could say anything the waiter was back. 

“Hello,” he said, “can I get you started on anything?” 

“Just water for now, thanks,” Buck said. 

The waiter nodded and walked away.

“So,” Buck said. He was nervous to ask. 

Eddie took a breath and Buck was reassured by how nervous Eddie looked as well. It made him...well, it made him wonder if he’d been wrong. If maybe Maddie had a point and he should have told Eddie. He was just gathering the guts to tell him when Eddie spoke first. 

“I — I like you, Buck. That seems so...juvenile. I don’t know...I’m kind of in love with you. That might be better. And true.”

Buck had no words. There were no words that could describe what he felt. It was lucky the table between them wasn’t that big because Buck leaned over it easily, one hand on the table for balance and the other on Eddie’s shirt, dragging him up so that he could kiss him, slotting their lips together and trying to shove every single emotion at him. All the love he felt for this man...for his best friend. His best friend who loved him back and was kissing back. 

Eddie let out the cutest little whine when Buck pulled back and he moved with Buck, chasing his lips. Eddie’s hands found their way to Buck’s jaw, his fingers brushing over Buck’s cheek and Eddie kissed him. This one was gentler, slower and lingering. 

They both sat down, but their hands met across the table, the need to have contact and to touch imperative.

“So...we could have been doing that all this time,” Eddie said a tad breathless.

“Yeah. I guess we’re both a little bit clueless.”

“Or too stuck in our own heads,” Eddie said.

Buck squeezed Eddie’s hand. “I didn’t want to lose you. Our friendship. And...well, I had no idea you liked men too.”

Eddie chuckled. “I — I’ve never really been with a man before.” He looked nervous admitting that, Buck could tell. 

“Well...you know my past…”

“I do,” Eddie said. “And you know mine.” 

Buck couldn’t help but smile wide. “So we’re doing this…”

Eddie nodded. He was smiling too and it was all teeth, eyes shinning. Buck just loved him so much. And it was the easiest thing in the world to love that man. 

“Well, since we’re here now...I guess this makes it our first date. On Valentine’s Day.”

“What could you possibly have against this day?” Eddie asked.

Buck shrugged. “Nothing really...just I don’t like the cliche that we got together on Valentine’s Day. You know?” 

Eddie laughed. “Would you prefer a different day?”

“Maybe.”

Eddie just laughed again. “Is this because Maddie and Chim now get to claim they got us together? Because, to be honest, they kinda did.” 

“But they’ll be so smug,” Buck said. 

Eddie shook his head and he leaned it onto his free hand just so, staring at Buck and Buck could see nothing but fondness in his gaze. Fondness for Buck. 

“I love you. You love me. I think in the end we win.”

Buck nodded and he wanted to just lean over again and kiss him because he’d been wanting to do that and so much more for longer than he could possibly pin down. Eddie was just delectable...his abs alone had caught Buck’s attention but there was just a lot more to him than that and knowing all of that, it made Buck want him even more. 

“But, that doesn’t mean we can’t mess with them a little,” Eddie said. 

And that was why he was his best friend. “They would deserve it. But that’s plans for another day. Tonight...it’s about us.”

Eddie reached out and with his free hand, he touched Buck’s cheek. Buck leaned into the touch and Eddie chuckled as his thumb swept over Buck’s lower lip. 

“And come to think of it, I don’t think we need to do this whole dinner thing,” Buck said. “You have to get back for Chris tonight right? Well, I’m not really hungry...but I would be down for something else during the time we have?” He raised an eyebrow at Eddie and hoped that he wasn’t pressing his luck. 

Eddie’s eyes narrowed on him and Eddie bit down on his lower lip, eyes never leaving Buck. 

“Good idea?” Buck asked. 

Eddie stood up, never letting go of Buck’s hand. “Let’s go,” he said and it was Eddie that pulled him through the restaurant out to the exit. 

They’d both come in their own cars and leaving one behind wasn’t an option. 

“Meet me at mine?” Buck asked as they walked towards the parking lot.

Eddie nodded but he didn’t let go of Buck’s hand when they’d reached his truck. Instead, he pulled Buck closer and next thing he knew, Buck was pressed against the side of the truck and Eddie was stepping into his space. Their eyes were locked together and then Eddie was kissing him hard and fast and sloppy. Desperate. Buck pressed his body even closer to him, pulling Eddie in by the waist. 

Buck was surprised when Eddie pulled back, stepped back from Buck entirely. His lips were red, his hair just slightly mussed and his eyes looked wild like at any moment he would just pounce on Buck. But he didn’t. Instead, he reached for Buck’s hand and he pulled Buck off the truck. 

“Just a preview,” Eddie whispered. “Go. I’ll see you in a bit.”

Buck had no genuine idea about how he managed to get back to his apartment because he was in a daze. An Eddie induced daze. 

Eddie got there not long after he did and they walked without touching at all to his apartment. It was when the door closed that they grabbed for each other, falling into hard and messy kisses that were part teeth and just a bit off center. Their chests were pressed together and Buck wanted to be touching all of Eddie. He wanted to see all of him. He wanted to know him and be known back. 

It was stumbling that they made it up the stairs, struggling to try and take each other’s clothes off and knocking into each other and the railing of the stairs as they went. But Eddie managed to open Buck’s shirt and immediately his hands were on his skin warm and with lightly callused fingers and Eddie was trailing his mouth away from his mouth down his jaw and neck. Buck held on to any part of Eddie that he could reach, fingers digging into his shoulders and side because it was too much. Having Eddie was too much. 

Somehow they were moving towards his bed. Eddie pushed him to sit and Buck could only watch as Eddie stripped himself of his shirt, throwing it aside. He took off his shoes too and then his hands were on Buck’s neck, tilting his head up. Eddie leaned down and kissed him, a quick brush of their lips before he pushed Buck to the bed. Buck scrambled back, moving towards the headboard and Eddie followed.

Buck shivered when Eddie’s hands landed on Buck’s torso, running up his chest to his shoulders. Eddie kept eye contact right up until he leaned down and he was trailing kisses up Buck’s chest. Buck had to throw his head back onto his pillow, whimpering as Eddie came up his neck, his knees were bracing him on either side of Buck’s hips and Eddie’s teeth nipped at Buck’s neck. 

“Eddie,” Buck gasped. He reached for him, hands landing on Eddie’s sides, his warm skin was almost like silk to the touch and he heard Eddie gasp as Buck’s hands explored. 

They were kissing again a moment later and their chests were pressed together but more importantly so was everything else and Buck could feel Eddie against him. They were both hard and confined in jeans and if Buck wasn’t comfortable then neither was Eddie but Buck couldn’t be the one to push even if he was sure that Eddie wanted it. Eddie had never done this with a man before…

When the kiss ended and they were gasping for breath, Buck rolled them over. He supported his weight over Eddie with his hands on either side of Eddie’s face and looking at him made him lose his breath. He was a beautiful gorgeous man and Buck had him in his bed. 

“Buck? What is it?” 

Buck brushed a piece of Eddie’s hair off his forehead. 

“You’ve never done this before...with a guy, I mean…”

“I haven’t,” Eddie said and there was something bashful about him when he said it but then their eyes were meeting. “Buck, I want everything with you.”

Buck smiled down at him. “But we can take it slow, you know. We have a long time to do everything.”

Eddie pulled him down into another round of kissing and it was Eddie that reached down between them and undid Buck’s pants and then started pulling them off. Buck had to sit up and get up from the bed to take them off completely and in the meanwhile, Eddie worked on his own and seeing him splayed out on his bed in just his boxers with a hard on tenting said boxers and his abs and legs in full display. It was as if he had walked inside his own dreams. 

“God, you’re hot,” Buck muttered as he climbed back on the bed and Eddie was pulling him towards him and then they were kissing again, pressed up together as much as was possible. Buck groaned when their covered erections brushed and Eddie gasped into his mouth and Buck never wanted to forget the way that Eddie sounded when he whined and gasped and tried to hold on to a moan. 

Buck reached between them and he was slow and deliberate as his hand played with the waistband of Eddie’s boxers until Eddie had had enough and he shimmied out of them on his own and Buck barely hesitated before his hand was on Eddie’s cock. 

“Buck,” Eddie groaned, voice guttural and unbelievably hot. 

Eddie whined when Buck began to move his hand, he was bucking up into it and he threw his head back, the line of his throat glorious and long interrupted only by his adam’s apple when he was gulping and taking in air. 

All of it, the emotion and the Eddie of it all was everything. Buck’s hand kept moving on Eddie’s cock and then he moved his body down Eddie’s glistening chest. Eddie was watching him and Buck just shot him a smirk when he’d made it down between his legs. He leaned forward and licked a stripe from tip to bottom. 

Eddie was whimpering through his moans but one of his hands was gripping Buck’s shoulder tight, nails digging in just as Buck took the head of Eddie’s cock in his mouth and he groaned against it because this only happened in his dreams. 

“Buck, oh—” Eddie’s gasps were interrupted and loud and soft. 

Buck wanted to keep hearing him as he took more of Eddie in his mouth, losing himself to his senses, the way that Eddie smelled and tasted and felt against his tongue and how Buck knew when Eddie was just about to come from the way he twitched, but he stayed where he was anyway because he didn’t want even a drop to go to waste. It was all of it, the way that Eddie was looking at him and the feeling of him going soft in Buck’s mouth, spent and happily so...it made everything perfect and when Eddie had recovered enough he was urging Buck to take off his underwear, Buck felt like he wouldn’t be holding on for much longer. And it didn’t take much more than Eddie’s touch and his hands fondling him in an almost reverent way for Buck to feel his orgasm hit. 

They collapsed side by side on Buck’s bed, sweaty and worn out but touching still where they could despite how sticky they felt and how Buck’s cum was starting to dry on his stomach and thighs and where it had landed on Eddie. 

“Wow,” Eddie said, panting and laughing just a little. 

“Okay,” Buck said, “so this may just have been the best Valentine’s Day ever,” Buck said. 

“You can say that again,” Eddie said. 

“But Chim and Maddie are definitely not off the hook,” Buck added, leaning over to kiss Eddie what was just more than a peck, Eddie chuckled against his lips and Buck laughed too and then they were kissing again and Buck could hardly believe his luck as he lost himself to the sensation of Eddie and how he was surrounded by him. Loved by him. In love with him.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope everyone liked it. Thanks for reading. :)
> 
> You can also like/reblog [this fic](https://inawickedlittletown.tumblr.com/post/190839992662/somebody-to-love-one-shot) on tumblr.


End file.
